Tieria Prime: Twilight Suns
by JakilynnBlackPrime101
Summary: This was a very fun story to make. I hope you all like it.


Chapter One

 _ **Hey! Yes, I wrote another Transformers Prime story. There's more action, drama, and characters. Okay, let's get this story going. Here's chapter one of Tfp season 1. And, just so you know I don't know Tfp word for word. I give credit to**_ **Icegirl2772.** _ **She's an amazing writer, and she gave me courage to write stories such as these.**_

 _ **Ocs belong to me or unless I say so.**_

 **Rockabye** _ **by**_ **Clean Bandit** _ **belongs to artist and record label.**_

 _ **Thank you, and Enjoy!**_

 _Call it love and devotion  
Call it the mom's adoration (foundation)  
A special bond of creation, hah  
For all the single mums out there  
Going through frustration  
Clean Bandit, Sean-Da-Paul, Anne-marie, sing, make them hear_

 _She works the night, by the water  
She's gonna stress, so far away from her father's daughter  
She just wants a life for her baby  
All on her own, no one will come  
She's got to save him (daily struggle)_

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere, these height beams light up my rearview. And then it hits me. I'm illegally parked!" Cliffjumper recalled a story to his partner, Arcee, via commlink.

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee sighed in exasperation.

 _"Better. The Boot."_

"Big metal tyre clamp impossible to remove," Arcee guessed.

"Bingo! So the local police do their thing. I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kicked off my new shiny shoe and BAM!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

 _"New York's finest soil themselves?"_

 _"You know me, Arcee. You mess with Cliffjumper,"_ Cliffjumper started.

"And you get the horns. Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: keep a low profile," Arcee reminded her partner.

"What can I say? Patrolling for Energon out here in Dullsville is lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock cliff."

That was when Cliffjumper's GPS navigation system started going off, alerting him of something. The screen changed from the road route of the area Cliffjumper was currently travelling to a sonar picture of the area he was travelling in. He picked up something on the radar not far from his current position.

"I'm getting a signal," Cliffjumper suddenly announced.

 _"Need backup?"_

"Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper retorted before going off-road.

At the highest speed, he sped towards the location. When he arrived, he skidded to a stop at the edge of a ditch. Immediately, he recognised something that was familiar to Transformers.

"I just found a whole lot of Energon," Cliffjumper proclaimed before the sky darkened and he suddenly transformed, "Decepticons!"

He just got blown into the Energon-filled ditch by a shot fired from the Decepticons' main ship. He even crashed into some shards of Energon. Thankfully, he managed to pick himself up off the ground. A door on the ship opened and a whole lot of Decepticons started jumping out. Cliffjumper knew that he was outnumbered.

"Arcee, about that backup…," Cliffjumper trailed off.

 **TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman

AND

Duane Capizzi  
Jeff Kline

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
Jeff Cline

 _She tells him "ooh love"  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there)  
She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)  
You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (stay up there, stay up there)_

"Fair warning, boys. I'm gonna put a few dings in ya," Cliffjumper warned before transforming into the car.

Revving his engine, he sped up the wall of the ditch, flew off of it, transformed into his bipedal mode once again and began beating these Decepticon slaves into the scrap metal they are.

 _"Arcee to Optimus. The 'Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in_

 _scrap."_

"Understood. Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?" Optimus Prime asked his old friend, Ratchet.

"I've locked onto his signal, Optimus. But our team is scattered across time zones. The kids are at the base," Ratchet informed Optimus as he skidded to a stop on the icy road.

"Arcee. Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Chromia. Ironhide. Moonracer. Elita-One. Rendezvous back at base and prepare to Ground Bridge," Optimus instructed before the seven Autobots did so, "Tristan, Alex, Tieria, Ashlynn, Zion, Ren, and Caleb, prepare the Ground Bridge system to teleport us to Cliffjumper's coordinates. The Decepticons are back."

" _They're back?!"_ Tieria cried in frustration. She was a younger, heart faced, Angelina Jolie. Her chestnut brown eyes glistened in frustration. Her long, bright chestnut brown hair. She wore a black figure hugging black t- shirt, light blue booty shorts, with Adidas NEO Raleigh high-top.

" _Let's give the Decepticons a piece of our minds!"_ Zion, and Caleb agreed with Ren. Zion was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and Nikes. Caleb, Alex, and Tristan, and Ren wearing simple clothes just like Zion. Ashlynn wore a halter top, and jeans, with converse.

"And, risk my children's lives. No. Activate the Ground Bridge, and _remain_ at base." Optimus ordered.

A Decepticon hit Cliffjumper so hard that one of his horns flew off his head and sent him right back into that Energon ditch. At least he gets back on his feet quick.

"You want the horns? You got them," Cliffjumper said as he charged his cannons and fired.

The Decepticons blew up the Energon behind Cliffjumper which sent him flying. The majority of that Energon supply was destroyed. And Cliffjumper was captured by the Decepticons.

Up in the ship above the sight of the fight, another Decepticon stood by and watched the events unfold. He saw the blue smoke as the Energon supply was blown to nothing usable. This Decepticon had another woman, and two men standing beside him. She was a techno-organic like Alex, Tieria, Caleb, Ren, Zion, and Ashlynn. Their names were Abilene, James, and Drake. Abilene had blonde hair, and blood red eyes, James jet black hair with the same eyes, and Drake light brown hair, and bright crimson eyes. The Decepticons children. Ren was also a Decepticon child, but when Alex was captured at the age twelve. Ren changed sides abandoning his younger brother Drake, that wanted to leave the Decepticon cause.

"The Energon; it's worthless to me now," Starscream proclaimed.

"Starscream. It's been a while. Where's your master?" Cliffjumper asked cheekily as he coughed.

"That doesn't matter!" Abilene snapped as she shocked the weak Autobot, enjoying his cries of pain.

"Abilene. I could never forget a face. Especially that of a Decepticons

daughter," Cliffjumper growled.

"I am my own master now," Starscream proclaimed as he stabbed Cliffjumper through the chest with his own claws, "Any last questions?"

His only response was Cliffjumper's strangled moans of pain as the sky blue Energon slowly leaked from his body as death slowly, but surely, gracefully pulled Cliffjumper away from his life on Earth into its embrace. He fell to his knees before collapsing in front of the couple completely. Starscream and Abilene didn't care about the mess. They lived for this kind of mess. Among others…

"Clean it up," Starscream ordered.

With those words said, Cliffjumper's body was taken away and the Decepticon ship sped away. If it weren't for the destroyed Energon and the slight damage in the ditch where the battle had taken place, it looked as if nothing had ever taken place down there.

"An untapped Energon deposit," Optimus observed as they all deactivated their weapons. From arriving at Cliffjumpers last known coordinates.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead piped in.

"The first Decepticon activity in three

years," Ratchet pointed out to his comrades.

"That we know of," Optimus retorted as he removed his face guard, "If the Decepticons are scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for his return."

Elita was at her spark mates side, she still had her cannon blaster out, wary. Chromia put a hand on Elitas arm in a comforting manner. Elita put her white, and pink blaster once again behind her back, and began scanning the area.

Immediately, Arcee and Bumblebee bounded down the rocks and to the bottom for a closer look. Arcee's observant pink and blue optic eyes immediately saw something she didn't want to see. It was the horn Cliffjumper lost during his little encounter with the Decepticons. But what made it a sight she didn't want to see…was the fact that the horn was all that was left of Cliffjumper on Earth. A portal opened once again, and out came

Alex, Tieria, Caleb, Ren, Zion, and Ashlynn. Tieria huffed, clearly aggravated.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Optimus began scolding the teenagers.

"Looking for Cliffjumper, what else?" Ashlynn shrugged, jumping down the to the dirt floor below. Tieria groaned, and threw her head back following Ash.

Ren was right behind Tieria, along with Caleb, and Zion. Alex looked up at his, then shrugged. Optimus looked at Ratchet irritated by the way they didn't obey his orders.

Then Tieria spoke, worry in her brown eyes. She put a honey hand on Arcee's metal caff. Rens red eyes was laced with the same worry. He looked at Tieria, then to the others.

"No!" Arcee breathed, Tieria fell into Ren's arms, passed out.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus asked, fearing the answer he would come out with.

Ratchet opened the miniature computer in his wrists. He saw something that gave them hope. Then that hope simply…disappeared. Just disappeared as quickly as snapping your fingers.

"No! Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline," Ratchet announced sadly.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves; to the memory of Cybertron; to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor; to humankind."

On the cliff not far from where Cliffjumper was murdered, as the sun set behind them, they were hosting Cliffjumper's memorial. Optimus delivered his usual words of wisdom. Everyone was there. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Chromia, Ironhide, Ratchet, Moonracer, Elita One, Alex, Caleb, Ashlynn, Ren, Zion, and Tieria.

"And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive."

"Arcee…," Elita trailed off seeing her subordinates sad optics. She was grieving herself and couldn't find the right words to say. It was hard enough for them already without this happening.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, think I'll get back to protecting humankind," Arcee decided bitterly before walking away.

"Arcee, wait!" Tieria called after her, running after the two wheeler a helmet in her hand. "I have to meet Jack, anyway." Tieria slid on her helmet, and climbed onto Arcee.

"Tieria! Arcee!" Chromia stopped giving up, after an attempt to stop the two.

"Optimus, helping the humans will result in more tragedy," Ratchet warned his leader.

"Your opinion is noted," Optimus nodded before gazing worriedly at the retreating figures.

"Arcee, and Tieria will be fine. We lost a beloved comrade today." Moonracer retorted.

"They'll help each other through it like they always have. And they always will," Ratchet added.

But even the soothing comforting words of his Autobot comrade didn't soothe his worries. He was a father and a commander. It was natural for him to worry about his loved ones. Besides, he would be a bad father and commander if he didn't worry about his loved ones.

 _So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (oh)  
Rockabye, yeah, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)_

In the busy part of Jasper, Nevada, a sixteen-year-old boy was working at a local fast food restaurant called KO Drive-In. He had slick black hair and blue eyes. He was just a regular kid saving up for a motorcycle…but he won't be for long…

"Welcome to KO Drive-In where the patties are a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack Darby spoke into the microphone in a very bored manner.

"Uh, two super combos, extra fries."

"OK. Deus numerous deus. Anything else?" Jack asked as he prepared the orders.

"Yeah. Some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?"

That was when Jack heard the tormenting laughter through the speakers next to his ears as he laid all the orders out. Jack didn't have to deal with this. He deals with this scrap everyday. And now, enough is enough.

"So that's two not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos with a side of bite-me," Jack sniped as he placed the bags on the counter.

"What'd you say!?"

So _now_ the guy realizes he's being tormented. Took him long enough to realize.

"$5.59, sir, at the window," Jack hissed through his teeth.

He heard the sound of the car pulling up. But they took the order, laughed at Jack and drove away.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Jack called after them helplessly before he saw another driver pull up through the cameras, "Welcome KO Drive-In where the patties are a knockout. May I take your order?"

" _I'll have a double cheeseburger, with a large fry, and a Sprite. And, is Jackson Darby in there? Could speak with him?"_

Jack smiled at Tieria's voice, and put in her order.

"$5.24, at the window, ma'am," Jack prepared Tieria's order, and a navy blue, and sapphire pink motorcycle drove up with a seventeen year old girl.

Jack handed her two bags, and two Sprites. Jack was going give Tieria the change.

"Give me that money, I'll break your hand. I don't know how many times I told you to keep it. You need it for your motorcycle," Tieria threatened. Jack jumped on behind Tieria.

Arcee drove them to the parking lot before Sadie, Arcee's holoform, appeared on the back,without Jack noticing.

"I need go on my patrol, Tieria. Call me when you're ready to go," Arcee requested.

"Ok," Tieria nodded as she left.

"Where's she going with your bike?" Jack asked as he handed Tieria her burger and fries ready to go.

"Uh, she had to meet a friend somewhere. She said to call when we're ready to

leave," Tieria lied as she stole a sip of Jacks drink.

"Hey you signing up for the Talent Show?" Jack asked looking at his friend closely watching her expressions change.

"No, I don't feel like being called out for it," Tieria said casually.

"Tieria, I know you better than anyone else. I've seen you in the fighting cages, don't take their crap," Jack replied leaning back in against the bench.

"Talking like a true has been," A dark haired boy walked to them. Three behind him on the sidewalk.

Tieria rolled her eyes, but felt her heart race at her crush's voice. She looked at him with her dark brown eyes. No one understood why she liked Nick Morgan, but she knew. And, that was all that needed to matter.

"Hey, Jack," Nick greeted Jack then turned to Tieria. She felt his eyes on her, and she didn't want to look at him. Expectedly because of what her friends did today. She blushed lightly just thinking about it, she looked at him.

"Hey, Tieria," He had a small smile, blush slightly lightened his pale cheeks. Tieria smirked trying not to explode, blush red on her honey skin. Her brown eyes were wide, his friends smiled at her. They turned and walked away.

"You're just going to let leave like that?" Jack asked as Tieria stood up to dispose her bag.

"What will I say?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Anything! Go talk to him," Jack pushed her forward, before calling Nick's name.

Tieria quickly caught her balance with her reflexes expectedly being an Alien adopted child.

"Jack!" Tieria cried, her face flushed. She turned to the four boys on the sidewalk before her.

She sighed, before adjusting her backpack on her shoulders. Then, turned to them.

"I was hoping I could hang out with you guys. Jack actually made me, he's sick of me," She blushed, before blocking the sun out of her eyes.

Kyle answered, "Why not, we're going to go to the mall anyways," he smiled.

Tieria laughed slightly the boys clearly enjoying her soft, sweet giggles.

"Yeah, come on. I bet we could find a girly arcade game. While we play gory, action games," Tony winked at her.

"Oh, come on. I could take you all on. I'm not as girly as I look," Tieria said. She almost forgot to say goodbye to Jack. When she was about to turn the corner to wave to Jack. He was gone. She turned the corner, and caught up with the guys.

 _Single mom what you doing out there?  
Facing the hard life without no fear  
Just see and know that you really care  
'Cause any obstacle come you well prepared  
And no mamma you never shed tear  
'Cause you haffi set things year after year  
And you give the youth love beyond compare  
You find the school fee and the bus fare  
Hmmmm more when paps disappear  
In a wrong bar can't find him nowhere  
Steadily you work flow, heavily you know so you nah stop  
No time no time fi a jeer_

As Tieria was clearly forgetting about her best friend. She was clueless about the purple Decepticon car following her.

"Twins," Arcee saw in her side mirrors before riding away at a faster speed than before.

She looked for any way of escape. She saw that she was back at the KO Drive-In where she saw Jack sitting there watching the road before him. He threw out his bag, and pulled out his phone.

"Take five, Sadie," Arcee advised before she deactivated her holoform.

Jacks phone starting playing a irritating ringtone that would drive Tieria up a wall. He pulled it out, and flipped it open.

"Hey, mum. I just got off. …no. I'm not going to the dance. Experience says I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet… Besides, I think I just got Tieria her dream boyfriend… Yeah, Nick Morgan… be careful? This is Jasper," Jack scoffed before properly letting his eyes wonder Tierias motorcycle (he never did before), "I love you… Yeah. I love you too, mum. I gotta run," he closed his phone before approaching Arcee (not that he knew).

"Hello, beautiful. Where have you been all my life? Nice! It may take a few KO paychecks. But I am going to own a ride like you someday!" Jack proclaimed as he felt the curves of the motorcycle, and climbed on.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Sierra scoffed before she and her friend laughed.

"My motorcycle? This is Tieria's," Jack clarified. Noticing again that Tieria left with four Varsity Basketball players. Actually wishing she was here.

"How's things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" Jack offered.

"Come on, smooth operator. Wrap it up," Arcee pleaded quietly as she saw the twin Decepticon vehicles pulling up.

"You know my name?" Sierra said.

"We're in homeroom together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby?" Jack hoped to clear her memory.

The cars revved their engines and shone their lights on Jack.

"Scrap," Arcee cursed at the same time as the cars approached and the girls ran away screaming. She surely wished Tieria was here, and where she was for that matter.

"Do not let go!" Arcee advised Jack.

"Who said that?" Jack wanted to know, clearly freaking out.

Arcee pulled back before being trapped in between the Decepticons. Perfect timing, too. When she did, the Decepticons moved to the side intent on trapping them between one another…but crashed into one another. When they parted, Arcee swerved past them and sped ahead of them. Jack glanced back seeing that the cars were gaining speed on them.

 _"Commander Starscream, target sighted with a human youth and the young Prime."_

"Destroy them all!"

Out of nowhere a teal green, white, and gold sports car came out of nowhere.

"What are you?" Jack demanded of the motorcycle. After they were hidden in a alleyway, and he climbed off Arcee.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down," Arcee threatened Jack. Jack ran away.

When she saw the Decepticon cars approach her, she immediately noticed that one took off in the direction that Jack had taken off in previously. That was when she knew. These two Decepticons weren't after just her. They were also after Jack.

"Scrap!" Arcee exclaimed as she took off after them.

In the process, she jumped over the oncoming car before turning the corner. In the alley, Jack was running. Jack looked behind him, and saw a Decepticon car chasing them.

"I don't even know her!" Jack yelled.

That was when Arcee drove over the car and sped up so she was directly next to Jack.

"Hop on!" Arcee instructed.

Immediately, Jack hopped on. He then wondered if Tieria was apart of this, but she would never get herself into this. But, he would still want answers.

As they drove on the highway, the Decepticons popped up their guns and started shooting at them. Some shots barely whizzed past Jack's head.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack demanded.

"There's no us, kid. And they are no guys," Arcee retorted.

Immediately, the mysterious teal, and gold car from before came into the highway. A yellow, and black muscle car was behind.

Moonracer, and Bumblebee tried there best to ram into the Decepticons. After skidding they got into control, and began following Jack and Arcee. Ready to protect them if necessary.

"Friend of yours?" Jack guessed.

"Family," Arcee corrected.

Bumblebee and Moonracer did there best to keep the Decepticon twins away from Arcee, and Jack. However, he couldn't keep them away for long. One of them sped up until he was next to Bumblebee and rammed into him the same manner he did to them before. After Moonracer was flipped over.

Under the bridge in Jasper, Nevada, a young boy was racing his yellow Camaro around by himself. The car completely resembled our favourite Autobot scout…only, the sound wasn't as throaty and the boy named Raff was making the noises. As he had fun with his remote control car, his phone rang, which he immediately answered.

"Hi, mamma. Racing right up the street. OK. Just five more minutes?" Raf begged his mother before hanging up and resuming his little race.

On the bridge above him, he had no idea of the chase that was going on between Autobots and Decepticons. But he was about to find out. Because Jack and Arcee

saw that they were approaching roadwork that closed the bridge. And Arcee showed no sign of stopping. Instead, she jumped over the guardrails and flew over the bridge. Jack screamed and clung to Arcee. On her back wheel, Arcee landed on the hill and jumped again to land on the ground…in front of Raff…who dropped his remote control in amazement.

"You have no idea," Jack retorted.

"This ends here, 'Cons," Arcee proclaimed as she transformed.

That was when the fights started. The Decepticons were firing shots at Arcee as she ran towards them. She kicked one in the chest and knocked it to the ground before flipping and doing the same with the other. Jack and Raf were amazed at the sight before them.

"What are they?" Raff asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots…or the other way around," Jack guessed.

This! *punch* Is! *punch* For! *punch* CLIFF!" Arcee shouted.

Arcee realized that she was in trouble when she said those words. The Decepticon quickly recovered and shot at her. For the first few shots, she backflipped away from them. But the last one hit her square in the chest. Time seemed to slow down as she skidded across the area before stopping completely unconscious.

Immediately, Bumblebee jumped down and transformed. He punched one in a left Jan. Moonracer jumped down, and knocked one down. Bumblebee stepped back before hearing a crunching noise. That was when he realized that he stepped on something. When he lifted his foot, he realized that he stepped on Raf's toy car and shattered it into a thousand pieces. Sheepishly, he faced Jack and Raf and beeped his apologies.

"No problem. Really," Raff reassured him before Bumblebee got shot square in the chest.

The Decepticons pinned Bumblebee to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Raff exclaimed…only to have the Decepticons' attention – and their guns – turned to them, "Please?"

"Bad call," Jack remarked as he knelt next to him. "Now might be the best time to

run," He quipped before they ran for their lives, and before shouting. "Come on! Come on!" Jack shouted as they ran.

One of the Decepticon robots was hot on their tails. Immediately, they found a storm drain and climbed in. They ran as far into it as they could. Reaching inside for them was the robot's clawed hands. They didn't stop.

"Keep moving!" Jack instructed as he, and Raf ran.

They stopped suddenly and turned around as they saw how close the hand was to them. Suddenly, the hand was sharply tugged away and the sounds of the guy being beaten to a metal pulp could be heard. The yellow robot himself looking in and beeping something to them.

"Thank you," Raf thanked before Bumblebee beeped and walked away.

"Don't look back," Jack instructed the boys as the two of them continued running into the storm drain.

"What did we just see?" Raff asked as they ran.

"No idea and I'm not sure I wanna find

out," was Jack's answer. He was definitely asking Tieria about. Wherever she was.

Tieria had no clue about what was going. She was having the time of her life to care. She currently just beat the four boys at a shooting game, taking her position and accurately taking down the computer graphic human figures.

When she completed the game, she lowered her arm, and looked at the dumbstruck boys.

"What? I told you I'm not as girly as I look," Tieria shrugged before turning away.

She left Kyle, Nick, Tony, and Frankie watch after her dumbstruck. She looked over her shoulder before going into a fit of giggles.

"Come on," She grabbed her bag, and headed down to Victoria Secrets. She pasted a display of Kay's Jewelrys. She looked at them, then left.

Nick caught up with her, and then sighed.

"I didn't know you could play that," Nick's eyes were still wide.

"Well, I do. Nobody just never paid attention," She shrugged.

"Hey, do you know that guy. I've been noticing that he's been following us," Nick looked over his shoulder. Turning a corner Tieria looked.

She caught the jet black hair with gray strokes, and red eyes.

 _James…_ Tieria thought glaring quicking at the form. His eyes on them.

"Come on, don't worry about it," They walked into a video game store.

After a few minutes, James pasted the store looking in. When he saw Tierias head, he smirked. But his smirk grew into a big smile, when his eyes landed on Nick.

 _Perfect._ James thought walked toward them.

"Hello, Ms. Prime!" James hand had blood red flames glow on his palm. The lights flickered with the alien power. The cameras inside the store busted.

Tieria turned to the sound of his voice, her brown eyes widened.

"Watch out!" She yelled before, running, jumping on a table, and smashed down racks of clothes and shoes.

She grabbed Nick to pull him out, but failed. They fell to the ground.

Tieria tried protecting Nick, by blocking his body behind hers. But it didn't work. James wanted her.

He took her by her throat the red ribbons curling around her neck, his fingers clutching her throat.

Tierias eyes glew blue, ribbons rising from them.

Cybertronian language left her lips, her voice deep. It scared the humans around they thought it was something from horror movies. When she finished the chant, she punched James straight square in the stomach. He flew into the wall, and Tieria gasped for breath. She reached behind to feel Nick. When she felt an ankle, she sighed in relief.

She turned to him, his face struck with terror. She grabbed his wrist. That seemed to snap him out of it. He looked straight in her eyes, dear lacing deep in his dark irises.

"I have to get you out of here," She pulled him up, and ran out of the store, running for the exit.

"Tieria!" James rumbled off the malls walls, Tieria had trouble.

"Tieria to Optimus. I have a situation. James is attacking the Jasper Nevada Mall, a human is involved. At my current coordinates, I need back up," Tieria spoke into her bracelet.

"Tieria! What is going on?!" Nick demanded clearly freaked out. "Who is that?!"

"James, my cousin. Listen I need you to go home. You can't speak anything about this, do you understand?" She searched his eyes.

"Tieria what is going on?" He asked in a broken voice. His eyes laced with worry in them, along with fright.

"I can't tell you that. Now go, I promise I will tell you. But right now you need to go home. Go," She pushed him to a door.

He looked at her, before running through the door. Tieria watched him go, and that was the last time she saw him, and that was the last time he saw her.

"And the 'Cons would've been scrap metal if I wasn't distracted by the human," Arcee grumbled to Optimus back at the base.

"Human?" Optimus repeated in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped something, "Two

boys."

"I guess a second one caught us in action. I don't know. Was a little busy at the time." Arcee grumbled again.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be a grave risk," Optimus warned.

That's when the computer alarms went off. Tristan, Alex, Ren, Ashlynn, Caleb and Zion came over from the couch, and armchair.

"Tieria," Ren said from the description of the full body image, and face.

" _Tieria to Optimus. I have a situation. James is attacking the Jasper Nevada Mall, a human is involved. At my current coordinates, I need back up."_

"Ratchet!" Optimus called, and the medical officer was at his side. "Can you track Tierias coordinates?"

"I'm locked on Optimus," Ratchet checked her vitals before they went off the grid. Before they went offline. "No!..."

"What?" Alex asked clearly worried about his adopted sister.

"We just lost two Autobots today," That's when it all went slow motion. That's when the Autobots began to fall into a invisible hole over and over.

At school, Jack was walking glumly down the stars to Ashlynn, Zion, and Ren. Jack was looking for Tieria, but she wasn't nowhere to be found. Tieria wasn't at school because the Autobots recovered her at the mall, and recovering from her injuries. Which were severe.

Jack walked over to Raf who was trying to get his attention, and talk to him about obvious reasons.

"Raf. Hey," Jack greeted, "Look. Let's just keep this between us and forget it ever happened, OK?"

"Jack!" Raf gushed excitedly as Bumblebee approached them.

"Not again," Jack moaned as Bumblebee opened its door and beeped at them, "It wants us to get in."

"Actually, he only wants Raf to get in," Ren corrected. Standing next to Jack his hands in his pockets.

"How do you know that?" Jack demanded.

"He said so,"Raff shrugged carelessly.

"What?!" Jack gasped.

"Besides, you are getting a ride with

Arcee," Ren proclaimed smiling slightly.

"I really don't think that-," Jack got cut off.

"How's it going?" Raff asked as he climbed in.

"WHAT? WAIT! STOP!" Jack called as Bumblebee drove away.

"Coolest…bike…ever," Miko practically squealed as she drew Arcee. Until she was interrupted by a phone call from her host parents, "Host parents? Ignore."

She went to draw the bike again. Only to discover that it was gone. Enchanted by the bike, she followed Arcee.

Ashlynn, Ren, and Zion climbed into Moonracer, and drove back to base.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled in surprise.

"Relax… Jack, is it? I just wanna talk to

you," Arcee reassured him.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack corrected bitterly.

"Jack, there's a lot you don't understand," Arcee told him.

"No. No. I get it. The first part about Robot Fight Club is you don't talk about Robot Fight Club. What you need to understand is I don't want a whole bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed!" Jack retorted as Arcee transformed behind him.

"Your personal system is the reason why Optimus Prime has requested your presence!" Arcee blurted.

"Wait. Optimus who?" Jack demanded.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few – one of the only – who have ever seen us," Arcee told him.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO WITH!"

They turned around and saw Miko, and Nick standing there looking at them in amazement. Nick looked at Miko who had an arm on his shoulders. And that didn't make Arcee very happy. Because that meant another human has seen them.

"Scrap!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Hey. Wait! WHOA!" Jack shouted as they drove past a stop sign.

Don't worry. They're not gonna crash. Chill out, everybody. It'll be alright. The rocky face disappeared and the mechanic doors opened to reveal a secret tunnel of some kind. As soon as Bumblebee and Arcee were inside, the doors shut and the secret entrance was hidden to the rest of the world. Miko gasped in amazement as they slowed down and entered the computer room.

"Cool," Raf sighed dreamily as he admired the computers.

"Whoa," Jack and Miko gasped as they faced more of these Autobots.

"I thought there were two," Ratchet recalled earlier conversations. He looked at Miko, and Nick.

Ashlynn looked down at them from the raiser. She nearly let go of Tieria while helping her walk to the railing. Tieria stopped in her tracks eyes wide and on Nick. Nick caught her eye while looking at the Autobots. Nick smirked a bit.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply," Arcee stated dryly.

"And we're living proof of that," Tieria added as she referred to herself, Jack, Miko and Raf. And her many siblings. Ashlynn, Tristan, Alex, Zion, Caleb, and Ren.

"I'm Raf," Raf introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," Miko piped in as she ran towards Bulkhead, "Who are you?"

"That's Bulkhead," Alex smiled.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko began asking at 100 miles an hour, making Bulkhead a little nervous.

"Wait a minute. If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf questioned.

"Puh-lease," Ratchet scoffed.

"Ratchet, behave," Tieria let go of Ashlynn and glared at Ratchet.

Ratchet began grumbling under his breath before...

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Jack, Miko, Nick and Raf were a little freaked out. But Tieria, Ashlynn, Alex, Caleb, Ren, Tristan, Zion, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were used to it. Before the three humans knew it, they were standing before the commander of the little Autobot team and Tristan's, Alex's, and Tieria's father, Optimus Prime. They looked at him in awe.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots," Optimus proclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," Arcee reminded Jack and Raf.

"OK. Why are _they_ here?" Jack wanted to know.

"A fair question, Jack," Optimus complimented as he knelt before the humans.

His eyes on Nick, something about the boy interested the Prime. Tieria smiled a secret smile, before climbing down the stairs.

"In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf questioned.

"Foremost, over the control of their world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. It all started _long_ before you and I were even...you know, _made_. In the beginning, dad fought alongside one he considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way," Tristan explained.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko sighed.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack demanded.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic," Optimus answered.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up a minute. Alex, why did you call this guy your father?" Raff asked.

"I believe some introductions are in order. You've already met our scout, Bumblebee, our stealth officer Arcee, our sharp shooter Moonracer. Elita One is out female commander. Chromia, is her second in command. Ironhide is our weapons specialists. This is our medical officer, Ratchet. Bulkhead is our muscle. And this big guy over here is the commander of the Autobots and their father, Optimus Prime," Zion introduced, gesturing to Alex, Tristan, and Tieria.

Alex, and Tristan stood tall beside each other. Built boardly, and faces of movie stars, no more than movie stars. There were no words.

Tieria came up beside the four humans, a blue flame ribbon wrapping around her hand.

"That's your dad?" Jack gasped, looking at Tieria, and the flame on her hand.

"That indeed is correct my dear friend. We are not what you think we are," Tieria smirked, watching the flames on her hand twist, and move.

"Then what are you?" Miko demanded.

"I'm a techno-organic. It means I have a parent who's an Autonomous Robotic Organism and a parent who is a human. But, something happened and turned all of these Autobots before you into techno-organics, and that's how we came to be here today," Tieria shrugged, "You see why I couldn't tell you, Jack? I feared if you knew the Decepticons would come after you. And I didn't want that."

"Are you the only techno-organic?" Raff asked.

"Nope," Tieria shook her head as Optimus scooped her into his hand and settled her on his shoulder, "There is three more that we know of. But she's a Decepticon by the name of Abilene, Drake and James the one that Nick and I yesterday. Megatron's daughter. We don't get along so well. And, Ashlynn, Tristan, Alex, Caleb, Zion, and Ren are techno-organics as well. Tristan and Alex are my older brothers and sons of Optimus, and Elita-One." She pointed to the pink and white commander, "Ashlynn, and Caleb are Arcee's children, and Zion is Chromia, and Ironhide's son."

"Wait, who's Ren's parents?" Miko asked.

"Megatron," Caleb shrugged casually.

"Wow, thats a lot to take in," Nick sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Tieria smiled at him, "Well, you'll get use to it. Oh how about a tour?!"

"You aren't going anywhere. You are still recovering from injuries, young lady," Ratchet glared at her.

"Oh come on! I told you I feel fine, you did tests before they came. You know I heal quickly, I wasn't even that injured. Come on tour time!" Tieria went to lead them into the hall when Ratchet scooped up the seventeen year old Prime.

"Ugh!" Tieria yelled.

Everyone laughed, Caleb, and Tristan settled with giving them a tour of their missile silo base.

In deep space, another space bridge was activated. Popping slowly from the swirls of green, blue, purple and white was a fighter jet who immediately transformed as soon as he was out. Sharp build. Flaming red eyes. Vengeful personality. Yep. This Decepticon is no ordinary Decepticon. He is the _leader_ of the Decepticons. He is the father of Drake, Ren Abilene, and James, and Starscream's lover. And I think you can guess who he is without me having to tell you.

"DECEPTICONS…I HAVE RETURNED!" Megatron proclaimed.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _Now she got a six-year-old  
Trying to keep him warm  
Trying to keep out the cold  
When he looks in her eyes  
He don't know he is safe_

When she says, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.  
I'm gonna give you all of my love.  
Nobody matters like you."

So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry

Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then

Rockabye, no

Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye  
Rockabye, yeah, oh, oh  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

Rockabye, don't bother cry  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky  
Rockabye, don't bother cry  
Angels surround you, just dry your eye

Now she got a six-year-old  
Trying to keep him warm  
Trying to keep out the cold  
When he looks in her eyes  
He don't know he is safe when she says...

She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.  
I'm gonna give you all of my love.  
Nobody matters like you."

Stay out there, stay out there

She tells him, "Your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life. Stay.  
You're gonna grow and have a good life.  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do."

So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then  
Rockabye

Rockabye, don't bother cry  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky. Rockabye  
Rockabye, don't bother cry, yeah  
Angels surround you, just dry your eye, yeah

Rockabye, don't bother cry, no  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, oh  
Rockabye, don't bother cry  
Angels surround you, just dry your eye


End file.
